


Office Ladies

by TungstenCat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Dubious Business Puns, F/F, Femslash February, Gratuitous Smut, Who even is the target audience for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TungstenCat/pseuds/TungstenCat
Summary: Medb had been playing the corporate high-stakes game for years now.  She got what she wanted, when she wanted it. And she wasn't about to lose Connacht Inc. to some insolent takeover bid, even if it came from a woman with a reputation nearly as fearsome as her own.Smirking, she clicked her perfect nails against the boardroom table. "I'm not about to give up my kingdom to some old hag. Not this CEO!"
Relationships: Medb | Rider/Scáthach | Lancer
Kudos: 20





	Office Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Mergers & Acquisitions law has some seriously colorful language. Colorful enough, apparently, to give rise to this brainworm. What began as a vehicle for terrible business puns somehow mutated into... well, whatever this is. 
> 
> This story doesn't require any knowledge of business or law - everything should be clear enough from context - but for the curious, I've included a brief glossary in the end notes. And who says fanfic isn't educational?

Medb was girded for war.

She had chosen her battlefield carefully. The Mach Room was the smallest on the top floor of Connacht Inc.'s headquarters. The glass windows were frosted to shield its occupants from outside eyes, their swirling whites a contrast to the warm red of the cherry-wood table. It was smaller, more _intimate_. Perfect for putting someone under your boot, whether it was iron or silk.

Her armor had been selected with equal care. Medb smiled as she smoothed out the sheer cloth of her black blouse, cunningly cut to showcase the swell of her breasts while staying _just_ on the right side of professional. The white suit jacket brought out the shimmering pink of her hair, then tapered down to a matching skirt that came just above the knee to allow full view of her shapely legs. And Medb had _fantastic_ legs, the kind to bring the most arrogant venture capitalist to his knees.

It wasn't just a matter of sex appeal, but of intimidation. A put-together outfit was a declaration of _control_. Medb knew her business. She had been playing this field for nearly five years, ever since she'd wrested control of Connacht Inc. from her pig of an ex-husband. She got what she wanted, when she wanted it. And once she had it, it was _hers_.

She glanced down at the documents carefully arranged in front of her and smirked. Rumour painted Scáthach Dún Scáith _,_ President of Skye Enterprises and her opponent, as the toughest of nuts to crack. Medb looked forward to doing exactly that.

_I'm not about to give up my kingdom to some old hag. Not this CEO!_

She'd just picked up her makeup compact to idly check her lipstick—perfect, of course, but an executive could afford a little vanity now and then—when the intercom beeped.

" _Ms. Dún Scáith is here_ ," crackled the voice of her personal assistant. _"Shall I escort her up?"_

"Of course, Ferdiad," said Medb, snapping the compact closed. "Let's not keep her from her afternoon nap any longer than we have to."

Smirking, she settled back in her chair and idly tapped her crop against her leg. Her thoughts drifted to last week's issue of Forbes magazine and its cover story, ' _Meet the Queens of the Business World_.'

While she'd been annoyed at finding herself ranked only fourth, right behind Scáthach at three, at least the photo spreads had been excellent. Medb's rosy beauty shone from her inset image, and while she'd never met Scáthach in person, she could admit the woman featured on the opposite page was cute in a dark stranger sort of way. Like a colder version of Cú Chulainn, her rival's vice-president and heir apparent. The one Medb had unsuccessfully tried to lure away several times now with job offers and a little sugar on top. Stubborn man, but that only made Medb want him more—

A knock at the door.

"Come in," called Medb cheerfully, rising from her chair.

Ferdiad's nervous face appeared in the open doorway for a moment. Then he stepped aside to let in their visitor, and Medb's breath caught in her throat.

 _Damn_.

The photo spreads really didn't do Scáthach justice. That suit looked _amazing_ on her. Dark charcoal was usually _such_ a gloomy color, but it went perfectly with the maroon hair and stern crimson eyes. Medb couldn't help but smile in reluctant approval as the woman strode into the boardroom with the controlled grace of a panther. Long legs shifted in fitted trousers that just caught the eye and dragged it up, up to that _fine_ ass.

While Medb generally preferred men, she eagerly swung over the fence for the right kind of woman. And _damned_ if Scáthach wasn't pressing every one of her buttons. The cold, calculating look in those red eyes sent an excited little shiver down Medb's back.

"Medb Cruachan. Good day to you," said Scáthach, setting down her briefcase at the other end of the table. But just as Medb's mouth was curling into its sweetest smile, the woman continued. "An interesting invitation, if not a wise one."

"Oh?" Medb forced her grip on the crop to relax. "And why would you say that?"

"Closed doors bring whispers. Sometimes as far as accusations of threats and bribes."

"You certainly don't mince words, do you?" said Medb with the hint of a pout before the smile returned. "Well, that does make things easier."

She didn't bother sitting down, instead walking the short distance to the side table and its customary refreshments. Ignoring the bottle of red mead (a temptation for the occasional guest that lost their heads and then much more afterwards), she poured herself a drink from the pitcher of ice water. The second glass remained untouched. Cutting through pleasantries meant there was no need to offer it.

Taking a deliberately slow sip, she turned to face Scáthach with the professional grin of one wolf to another.

"I'll cut to the chase, then. That takeover bid you're planning for Connacht— _drop it_."

Scáthach raised an eyebrow. "I see you're well-informed."

"I have my ways," smirked Medb, tapping the crop against her palm. "And your affiliates haven't been anywhere near as clever buying up my shares as they think."

The other woman merely tilted her head consideringly, and Medb's blood quickened in irritation.

"Come on," she wheedled with a playfulness that didn't hide the iron underneath, "I'm asking so nicely, aren't I?"

"I think not," Scáthach said at last, tugging on the sleeve of her suit jacket. "The value proposition makes sense."

 _Of course it does, with the share price so low!_ Medb inwardly growled under her mask. _Those idiot investors! We may have lost the Finnbennach contract to Ulster, but it's a temporary setback. We'll recover in no time, and so will the share price…_ she resisted the urge to shoot Scáthach a sour look. _I just need to keep the vultures at bay._

Putting on her brightest smile, she leaned towards Scáthach. "It _might_ , if I had any intention of letting Connacht go. Which I don't."

"I don't see that it's your choice," said Scáthach, holding her ground even as Medb moved the slightest calculated distance into her personal space. "The shareholders will decide."

"Ah, but there are _so_ many ways of influencing their decision." purred Medb, playfully running a finger along the rim of her glass. "And yours too, as you so _kindly_ pointed out."

Her lip lifted, showing a flash of white teeth.

"I can make this transaction _very_ expensive for you, Scáthach," she said with poisoned sweetness. "I'll cut myself until I bleed if that's what it takes to make _you_ bleed too. It would go wonderfully with those cute red eyes."

"You have quite the reputation, wolf queen." Scáthach' lips quirked up in turn, forming the ghost of a smile. "I suppose I can expect a poison pill, then?"

Medb smugly tapped one of the folders in front of her. It almost strained from the volume of documents stuffed inside.

"A poison pill, a golden parachute, shark repellent, and every other defense I could toss in," she crowed. "Hah! Let's see what that _value proposition_ looks like once you chew through it all!"

"I see." A little trill of triumph ran through Medb when she saw the furrow in Scáthach's elegant brow. "And you think you could get them approved and filed by your board before we publish our bid circular?"

"Oh, you would be _amazed_ what people will do with the right _persuasion_ ," said Medb, rolling the last word between candy-pink lips. "But of course you wouldn't know," she continued with mock pity, letting her gaze play across Scáthach's chest. "Not when you stock nothing but _depreciated assets_."

Frustratingly enough, that was a lie—the other woman's tits looked deliciously firm and bouncy under that suit of hers—but even powerful women had their little insecurities. And Medb firmly believed in taking every cheap shot that presented itself.

Scáthach, _damn her_ , only smiled. "Perhaps," she said, looking Medb over with deliberate slowness. "But still better than a brat that could only be called a _liability_."

Medb's jaw almost dropped.

 _Is… is she actually cheeking me?_ Hard to imagine from the ice queen of Skye Enterprises, but there it was. _I should be angry, but… that's hot_.

A pleasant little shiver ran between Medb's thighs, stoking the embers of a familiar fire.

_This is going to be more fun than I expected._

Folding a hand under her chin, she looked at Scáthach appraisingly. Perhaps it was time to let her know she wasn't the only one interested. Introducing a rival was always a great way to spice things up, in business as in the bedroom. It might even crack through that icy shell of hers. And what might Medb find underneath? A giggle escaped her mouth even as the fire in her loins burned a little hotter.

"So you have a sense of humour after all," said Scáthach, and again that little curl of lips. Medb wondered how they might taste.

"Oh, very much so," smirked Medb. "Especially at the expense of others. It's part of my irresistible charm." Leaning against the table, she locked gazes with Scáthach again. "You should keep that in mind, you know," she said pleasantly. "Even if you managed to take down my defenses, I'm a popular girl. And I've worked hard to make Connacht among the very best."

Another small sip of water, and she smirked when she sensed Scáthach's eyes linger on the trace of lipstick left on the glass. "Enough to catch a few eyes," she added meaningfully.

"A White Knight, is it?" said Scáthach, rubbing her chin. There was a flicker of something like approval in the crimson of her eyes. "Mac Róich Holdings, I presume."

Medb laughed. "Good guess! Dear Fergus isn't the only one I can turn to, though. There are many who like the kind of compensation I offer— _inside_ and out."

Nor was Medb the least bit shy about it. Sex was both a powerful tool and good healthy fun. If people were going to lust after her like an object, why not take advantage to get her kicks and payout at the same time? The only thing better was marriage, as her string of exes—and the wealth she'd taken away from each one—demonstrated.

"I would imagine so, with such a… _diverse_ portfolio," said Scáthach, sounding more amused than scornful.

Then her shoulders straightened, and for the first time since she'd stepped into the boardroom, she openly smiled. It was a fierce thing, full of teeth, and sent another pleasant frisson prickling across Medb's skin.

"Then I accept your challenge. Let's see which of us can win Connacht's shareholders over."

"Hah! Just try to beat perfection!" said Medb, even as her heart sank a little.

There was no doubt that she would triumph, and look fabulous doing it. Still, the simple fact was that resisting a hostile takeover was expensive, and not just in cash. Scáthach wasn't the kind to let go once she'd bitten in, and a protracted struggle would destroy morale and leave things shaky for months.

 _Too bad it looks like we won't be able to settle this with a quick fuck._ Or a longer one, if Medb had her way. Scáthach had nice long fingers. They looked like they'd stretch out Medb's cunt nicely.

"Hmm," mused Scáthach, pushing her hair back over her shoulder as she searched Medb's face. "Then perhaps I'll start by buying perfection out. You own 150,000 shares of Connacht directly, do you not? Will you sell them to me?"

Medb didn't need the little smirk playing on Scáthach's lips to know it was a taunt, not a question. The riding crop cracked in her hands before she managed to loosen her grip on it.

"Certainly not," she said through gritted teeth.

"Then that wraps things up," said Scáthach, picking up her briefcase and checking her smartphone. "I'll see you at the next shareholder meeting."

Medb's jaw tightened. This wasn't going the way she wanted, and her options didn't look great. Threats aimed at Skye Enterprises' coffers hadn't worked, and personal threats against Scáthach herself would do even worse. The woman was clearly made of steel under all that creamy pale skin, and it would only whet her appetite for a fight. As for scandals - bah, Scáthach was a notorious workaholic. Never married, and whatever one-night stands Medb's people could dig up would barely raise eyebrows among their circles.

 _But speaking of one-night stands_ …

She slid up on the table, languidly stretching out her legs in a way designed to draw the eye first to her fuck-me heels, then up to the perfect curves of her hips. Medb dressed to impress. No reason to let it go to waste just because a cold fish couldn't appreciate the raw dripping sex appealin front of it.

And maybe, just maybe…

 _Everyone wants_ something. _The thrill of power, money, true love, the need to be proven right… or sometimes just a damn good fuck._

With Scáthach, it was probably the first. But Medb could be _very_ persuasive indeed, especially with the _need_ flaring between her legs every time those killer red eyes looked her over.

Medb tucked a lock of hair coquettishly behind her ear and offered Scáthach her most winning smile, one that could compel men across several lanes of high-velocity traffic.

"Such a pity," she purred, throwing back her hair with one hand. The other rested on the second of the folders. "Then I guess you don't want the _Goodbye Kiss_?"

In theory, meaning the extra premium Medb would have to pay Scáthach to get her shares back from the panther's claws. But she thought the other could fill in the picture well enough.

She wasn't disappointed when the woman only glanced at the folder before bringing her crimson gaze to rest on Medb's cleavage. Scáthach lingered there a flatteringly long time before looking up.

"Perhaps I'll look the offer over."

 _Jackpot!_ Medb practically purred with satisfaction. _But of course. No one can resist me._

Beaming, she picked up the folder and slid off the table. She put a little sway into her hips as she approached Scáthach, noting with pleasure that the other was watching her with keen, if controlled, interest.

"Why don't you take a seat and get comfortable?" she said with a sultry smile. "I'll take you through the…" she flicked her eyes towards Scáthach's breasts, and _mmm_ , they looked _mouth watering_ , "...hard points".

Scáthach nodded, her gaze still trained on Medb's legs as she settled into the chair. There was an _adorable_ little hitch of breath when Medb brushed her fingers over the other woman's as part of handing the folder over. Then the stern expression returned as Scáthach flipped it open and made a show of looking through the papers.

 _Ah, the stoic quiet type_.

Medb knew all about those. They were always such _beasts_ when they finally let go. Pity that Scáthach didn't have a cock, but it was amazingwhat you could do with fingers and tongue and a little imagination. You could get _fucked_ hard enough to see stars, and Medb was going to enjoy every delicious moment of it.

"Let's start with the _capital goods_ , shall we?"

Wearing a devil's smirk, Medb climbed onto the woman's lap and made herself comfortable. Feeling Scáthach's body go rigid under hers made her want to giggle.

 _Oh, it's going to be fun making you melt, ice queen!_ She draped herself over Scáthach, hooking her arms around the woman's neck. _Mmm, I'll have you eating out of the palm of my hand and_ loving _it_.

She pressed herself in closer, until their breasts squeezed against each other. Even through the thin cloth of their blouses, the other woman's mounds feel warm and _wonderfully_ soft.

"I think you'll find it an attractive package," she breathed huskily in Scáthach's ear, digging her nails into the delicate skin at the nape of her neck.

"Show me," said Scáthach, and it was cute how she kept her voice level. As if the nipples Medb could feel stiffening against her own didn't tell her everything she needed to know.

" _Everything_ ," she whispered, drawing out the word like a serenade.

Medb leaned back in Scáthach's lap, pressing a hand between them to keep the woman from following after. Red eyes ravished Medb from head to toe as she began grinding on Scáthach's thighs, rolling her lips in slow, fluid motions. Just like Medb liked it, and the trembling of her enemy's hands at her sides told her the sentiment was shared.

 _Ohhh, yes_. Medb liked the cold crimson of Scáthach's eyes, but she _loved_ seeing them flare in passion and lust. It fed her own arousal, curling hot in her core until her thighs trembled with it. Scáthach felt it too, from the way her breath hitched.

 _Fuck, how is she_ this _cute? I can't wait for her to take me._

Medb pushed herself down harder, hips rolling with enough vigour to press wrinkles into Scáthach's expensive slacks. She was going to look _adorable_ stumbling out of here, clothes in disarray, hair mussed and wearing a necklace of love bites.

That last thought proved irresistible, and Medb wasn't one to deny herself. She leaned forward for a little taste, never pausing the gyrating motions of her hips. Scáthach tasted faintly of salt and cloves when Medb's tongue ran along the line of her jaw. Sharp and dark, just like its owner, and _god_ Medb was _so_ turned on right now. Even more when Scáthach leaned her head back with a shivering sigh, exposing more of her throat to Medb's eager mouth. It was so sexy that it made her want to _bite_.

Her teeth barely grazed against the delicate pulse of Scáthach's neck when hands firmly gripped her hips and pulled her back. Denied, Medb pouted down at the woman. Then softened when she saw the hungry slant of Scáthach's mouth.

"Not bad," said the woman, sliding her hands under Medb's blouse to rest against the tender skin of her belly. "But I'd like to see some more _tangible_ assets."

Her fingers were surprisingly rough and calloused as she traced the dip of Medb's navel. It felt _good_ , but Medb couldn't melt. Not just yet. Instead, she gazed fondly up at Scáthach through half-lidded eyes.

"Fufufu, envious?" smirked Medb. "Then please, take a nice close look."

With Scáthach's hands splayed across her stomach, she took over undoing the buttons of her top. Sensually she tugged at the sleeve of her suit jacket, slowly baring her skin for Scáthach's burning gaze. Smirking, she let the jacket slip to the floor, followed shortly by her blouse.

The black lingerie she'd chosen for today was super cute, straps of black silk that could barely be called a bra. Scáthach's eyes darkened appreciatively.

"Here," purred Medb, taking her enemy's hands and guiding them to her breasts. "Check out the _value curves_."

A little gasp escaped her when Scáthach firmly cupped the mounds, then roughly kneaded her flesh together and apart. Even through the silk, she could feel the thumbs brushing against her nipples, coaxing them to pebble-hard points. It felt _amazing_ … suspiciously so for such a stern old hag, but Medb was having too much fun to dwell on it.

Purring in pleasure, she raked her gaze hungrily over the woman making her feel good; down from the fierce red of her eyes to the lean muscles of her arms and chest. It would be _such_ a shame not to taste.

In between moans and gasps of encouragement as Scáthach redoubled her ministrations, Medb moved her hands to the collar of the other's suit. An impatient tug let her rival know she wanted it off, _now_. Scáthach stiffened for a moment, her fingers tightening around Medb's flesh in a way that was painful and also sharpened the pleasure coursing through her. Then she gave a throaty laugh and relaxed her arms, letting Medb yank open both the suit and jacket.

 _Oh fuck, yes_. Scáthach's bare skin looked deliciously smooth and pale. Medb didn't hesitate to press rough kisses along the slim collarbone, delighting in the little hitch of breath she received for her efforts.

_That's it. Let yourself drown in pleasure, old hag. Drown until you're so drunk on me that you'll agree to anything._

Medb ran her hands teasingly down Scáthach sides, then back up to brush against the undersides of her breasts. The enemy was trying to present a facade of control, but Medb could see the signs. The darkening pupils, the musk of arousal in the air… oh yes, Her "Ranked Number Three" Majesty was really _into this_ , thawing under Medb's touch.

Then just as Scáthach's hands returned to Medb's sides, lowering down to dip under the hem of the white skirt—

—Medb abruptly pulled away. Giggling, she slid off Scáthach's lap on legs that were a little shaky, but more than fine for the next stage.

"Reading is such _thirsty_ work, isn't it?" she said huskily. "Let me fetch you a drink."

Fergus would have smirked about how he had all the drink he needed right here, and pulled her back on top of him. Scáthach only nodded as Medb turned towards the side table, lifting her hair to let it tumble fetchingly over her bare shoulders.

A glass of the red mead would speed things along.

 _A bit of alcohol to melt you entirely_. Medb giggled under her hand as she reached for the bottle, bending over to give Scáthach full view of her ass. _Then you can bend me over the table and fuck me. Hard, like an animal, until you're spent and boneless in my arms. Then you'll sign anything for me, won't you?_

Smirking, her fingers almost closed over the bottle's neck. Then silk whispered around her neck and pulled tight.

"—hrk!"

Medb staggered back, more in surprise than pain. Strong arms caught her and closed around her waist. Scáthach's soft chest pressed into her back, even as lean muscles caged her in.

"Hold it." Scáthach's voice was dark and throaty in her ear. "I haven't done my audit."

Medb swallowed against what she now recognized as her rival's tie, wrapped around her neck like a leash. When had the woman even gotten up?

Then Scáthach's hands slid up her sides to cover her breasts again, fondling them so roughly that Medb's knees almost buckled. Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ —

The moan spilling from Medb's lips startled her. Not just in its volume, but because she hadn't planned it.

"Yes, I think I like you best this way," Scáthach murmured against her jaw. "Far better than that photo spread."

Her mouth was burning hot on Medb's throat, peppering the delicate pulse with kisses. It was electric, addicting.

"You… you saw… ooh!" Medb's half-formed question was cut off when teeth clamped down on the tender skin at the crook of her neck. She flung her head back, gasping as Scáthach lingered there to mark her new territory.

_Wait, that's not right. I'm the one claiming—_

She didn't feel Scáthach undo the ribbons of her bra, just a whisper of cold air against her exposed nipples before deft fingers covered them again. A small flick against the sensitive point made her whimper.

"Good elasticity," observed Scáthach after a moment, and Medb could _hear_ the little smirk playing on her lips. It would have been infuriating if it wasn't also sexy as hell. "Let's continue the sampling."

"Mmm, yess… you do want to be t-thorough," she said through little pants and shudders.

The talented hands left her breasts to slide down her stomach, circling her navel before coming down to caress her thighs. The combination of lips and teeth worrying her neck, the sensual dance of fingers over her heated skin… her thoughts were slipping away, drowned out by desire.

"Yes, oh _yes_ that's it, touch me more _god fuck_ if you even _think_ of stopping—ngh!"

Medb didn't even try to stop the pleas and threats spilling from her lips as she rocked back against Scáthach's hips. It was burning hot, their shared body heat radiating through cloth and skin to feed the fire raging within.

Any moment now, Scáthach would force Medb to her knees. Yank the younger CEO by the hair to between her legs, barking orders like a drill sergeant. Lose herself to lust, until she was little more than a wild beast desperate for every touch of Medb's mouth, helpless to the siren call of flesh. A shiver of anticipation ran down Medb's spine—

Then Scáthach abruptly released her and pulled away. Medb had to grab for the table edge to steady herself. Panting hard, arousal throbbing painfully through her, she stared in disbelief as Scáthach cooly replaced her tie.

"I think I'll have that drink now," said the woman.

It was _unfair_ , how Medb could practically see the lean muscles rippling under her suit as she crossed to the side table and poured herself a glass of mead. _Unfair_ , when she'd stopped just as things were getting good. Better than good.

And now all that sweet excitement was curdling to unbearable ache.

"You filthy fucking tease!" spat Medb, unconsciously tightening her fist as if she were still holding her crop. "I _swear to god,_ Scáthach, if you don't get back here and finishwhat you started..."

"Oh?" Scáthach's lips ghosted over the rim of her glass so suggestively that it _had_ to be provocation. "I thought you weren't open to a _horizontal integration._ Have you changed your mind already?"

"No—yes—just get over here and touch me!" growled Medb, rubbing her legs together. She didn't even care about the smug gleam in the woman's eyes. Not with the hunger in her chest growing by the second.

Scáthach took a few infuriatingly slow steps towards her and tilted her head in consideration. Then she placed her glass on the table and smirked.

"Then let's see if I can coax the poison pill from those pretty lips."

The rejoinder burning on Medb's tongue turned into a pleased sigh when Scáthach pulled at her hips to pull her close again. But to her frustration, the woman didn't resume her wonderfully rough exploration of Medb's flesh. Scáthach's touch was feather-light, fluttering against heated skin without offering satisfaction.

"That's _it_!" Medb half-snarled, half-whined.

She reached to grab Scáthach by the suit collar, only for the other to unexpectedly lean forward. Soft lips pressed against her cheek in a tender kiss. Warmth and affection radiated from the spot, a world away from the stinging pain of the love bites adorning her throat. For a moment, Medb's mind went blank.

Scáthach, predator that she was, took immediate advantage. Medb gasped as her back met the hard line of the table's edge. Any protest was swallowed up when Scáthach captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. Her arms flew up of their own volition to wrap around her rival's neck and pull her close.

Hands firmly cupped her ass, then slid up to close around Medb's waist in a grip as strong as iron. Scáthach lifted her up as effortlessly as if she were spun cotton and threw her down on the table. Instinctively, Meedb gripped her rival's shoulders to steady herself as the woman boldly settled herself on top. Pinning her down, roughly prying her legs apart with her knee.

"I'll seize the Crown Jewels, too," said the other huskily, "Before you waste them on someone else.'

"Sure, whatever," said Medb impatiently, reaching for her. This was wildly off the planned script, but she couldn't bring herself to care. "Just hurry up and take me!"

God _fuck_ , Scáthach was looking her dead in the eye. Medb was chained to that crimson gaze, more than the blossoming pleasure of nimble hands cupping and kneading her breasts again. More even than the delicious friction of the woman's leg grinding against her soaked core. Medb could lose herself in those eyes for _days_.

Another shiver of pleasure rippled through her as Scáthach's hands glided down her legs, caressing every inch of skin. Fingers hooked under the hem of Medb's skirt and tugged in a silent command. Medb's hips rose automatically to let the woman slip it off her legs. She watched open-mouthed as Scáthach carelessly tossed aside clothing worth over a thousand dollars.

The wicked curve of Scáthach's smile was _unbelievably_ sexy when she leaned over Medb again. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, I… hah… I already told you _yes_ , get on with it!" gasped Medb, writhing underneath her rival. Even through the fabric, she could feel the powerin Scáthach's legs as they trapped Medb's thigh between them. It was so _fucking hot_.

Her breath hitched when Scáthach's hand _finally_ moved between her legs, only to puff out in frustration when the other merely settled on her lacy black underwear. It was a fucking _crime_ , those long fingers tracing the embroidered roses when they could be delving deep inside Medb.

"Come _on!_ Fuck me, mark me, _take me_!" she groaned, then stiffened when crimson eyes flicked up to meet hers. " _Please,_ " she amended after a heartbeat. An earnest plea rather than sly encouragement, and Medb might have worried if she wasn't so damn horny.

At least Scáthach took the hint, dipping her fingers underneath the silk to dance along damp folds. Medb arched into it, tightening her hold on her ( _lover)_ opponent's shoulders, nails tearing the fabric of that sinfully dark suit.

Scáthach's breath blew hot over the shell of her ear. "Then I'll take care of this… _barrier to entry_ , shall I?" she said with dark amusement and tugged at Medb's panties.

"I can't believe you're still… " began Medb indignantly, before a languid pinch of her erect nipple pulled a shuddering moan from her. "" _Fuck you_ Scáthach…" A light press of thumb against her clit made her jolt. "Ahh… fine, fine, _please…."_

"Better," chuckled Scáthach. Moving with practiced ease, she rolled the panties down Medb's legs and threw them down to join the discarded skirt.

 _Yes, finally!_ Medb shivered in anticipation when Scáthach's fingers returned to stroke and tease the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Shuddered when they moved to her damp curls, then moaned in frustrated lust when they only played around the slick folds with a slowness that burned.

"I… ah… am g-going to _tear_ your eyes out!" she hissed between pants. "Is _this_ your… i-idea of market p-penetration? No wonder Skye never m-managed..."

The fingers stilled. Medb bit back a whine and bucked insistently against them, only for Scáthach's free hand to press firmly down on her belly. She glared up, then choked on air when she encountered a predator's smile, sexy and brutal at once.

"Penetration is secondary," said Scáthach easily. "The key is market _power_ , as I think you well understand."

"Power, is it?" said Medb, frustration turning to spite on her tongue. "Then come on, old hag! Make me squeal and moan your name." She slid her hands to the nape of Scáthach's neck and dug in _hard_ ; enough to draw blood from the tiny wince in the other's smirk. "Or do you think you can't, without a cock? Why don't you just give up now?"

Nevermind that _giving up_ was the last thing Medb wanted from her right now. Not when Medb's whole body throbbed and ached with raw need.

The knife failed to hit its target. Scáthach merely raised an eyebrow as she moved her hand over Medb's stomach, idly tracing the dip of her navel.

"Scáthach, _fuck_ …"

Sweet relief trembled through her when Scáthach's thumb pressed down on her clit. Medb groaned in approval, then mewled helplessly when it pulled away. She flung back her head and gave Scáthach a reproachful look.

"I— I knew you were a vulture, but… ah… never a sadist…"

The fingers descended again, tracing lazy circles over Medb's hypersensitive flesh. Little jolts of pleasure ran down her spine and pulled gasps and moans of appreciation from her. But just as the fire was building up nicely inside her again, the digits slowed. Medb's moans turned into curses and whines, then cut away entirely when Scáthach's lips whispered over the shell of her ear.

"You think this is torment, but it's not," said Scáthach. "This is _training_."

"You…" Medb groaned, then mewled when the other's fingers swirled around her clit and pressed down. The alternating of maddeningly gentle touches with rough pressure, refusing to let her adapt, always keeping her guessing… it was driving her insane.

"You have… mmmm, potential," sighed Scáthach, sliding her other hand down to languidly cup her hip. "But you need control. You need to _sharpen_ your desire."

" _P-please_ -! Just fuck me, _fuck_ me," pleaded Medb.

Hot breath blew against her cheek. "Very well. One lesson at a time, after all…"

Scáthach was still stroking Medb's swollen clit when she plunged two fingers deep inside her. Her thrusting motions were rough and fast, just the way Medb liked it. Gasping, moving her hands up to tangle in maroon tresses, Medb rolled her hips into the fingers mercilessly fucking her. It felt good, _incredible_ , all the more after that fucking teasing left her so sensitive.

" _Fuck me… ngh, harder… that's it!..."_

She let the words roll from her lips, as she always did with her lovers. It always added a little more fuel to the flames of passion. Not that Scáthach needed the encouragement, scissoring her fingers deep inside Medb, rubbing up right against the rough patch and _yes…_

Then Scáthach pulled them back. All the tightening of Medb's inner walls did nothing to hold them. She groaned in frustration and reached for the woman's hands, only to be swatted away.

" _Scáthach…!_ Don't... don't you _fucking_ do this—!"

The arousal pumping through Medb's veins was unbearable. Frantically she arched her back to push herself up against Scáthach's hand, only to be pushed back down.

"Is this what you want?" said Scáthach, languidly giving her clit a teasing pinch.

Medb cursed and struggled for a brief moment against the hand holding her down. "Yes, _yes_ , I want it!" she pleaded. " _So fucking bad_ … are you s-satisfied, you… ahh!"

The renewed plunge and thrust of fingers inside made her mewl. The friction was _delicious_ , making her melt to the tips of her toes. She never wanted it to end.

"You'll take out the poison pill." Scáthach's voice drifted down to her.

Medb glanced up to find Scáthach's crimson eyes locked with her own. It was impossible to look away. Even more than the fingers working magic inside her, Medb found herself shuddering under the intensity of that dark gaze.

"Y...yes," she murmured, then gasped when she was rewarded with a good hard thrust.

 _How the hell was Scáthach so_ good _at this?_

"You'll shred the golden parachute."

"What… ahn!... whatever you w-want… just keep doing _that_."

A distant part of Medb realized that things had gone badly wrong. She was the one to demand concessions at this point in the proceedings, not offer them. It was hard to hold onto, though, when Scáthach's free hand moved up to fondle her breast, dumping more fire on the inferno raging below.

"And the Crown Jewels?" asked Scáthach mercilessly, slowing her pace once again. Medb whined in desperation, moving her hips to capture as much of the other's hand as she could.

"Yours… gah… all yours! Just let me cum!" she groaned, her voice lowering to a whine when the fingers moved to pull out from her again. "Scáthach, _please…_ "

"Good girl," said Scáthach, low and husky in a way that sent more pleasure tingling down Medb's spine. Then she thrust again, setting an almost punishing rhythm as she finger fucked Medb into writhing ecstasy beneath her.

The fire was building again, sending waves of hot pleasure up Medb's back and over her trembling limbs. She locked her arms around Scáthach's shoulders again, pulling her close and shuddering as she approached the edge of her climax. Distantly she heard herself muttering Scáthach's name among a string of curses as she came closer, the tension in her body tight as a bow-string.

Then a bit of extra force in the thrusts made Medb see stars and sent her plummeting over the edge. White sparks danced in front of her eyes, then receded along with all the pressure until she was left floating and breathless.

When she finally returned to herself, she found herself looking up at the familiar boardroom ceiling. Alone on the table, just the edge of lust taken off but still hungry.

 _Of course_ , she thought ruefully. _She got her victory. No need to stay any longer_.

It was something that Medb herself had done on past occasions. Left her lovers naked and panting over the desk while she walked out, makeup back in place and signed contract in hand. There was little room for sentimentality in this business.

_Still, I kind of wish… no, that's just stupid—_

A ruffle of cloth caught Medb's attention. Propping herself up on her elbows, she followed the sound and saw Scáthach by the table end. The woman was pulling off her suit jacket and neatly draping it over a chair back.

Medb's tongue felt surprisingly heavy in her mouth as she sat up. "You're still here," she said after a moment, and hated the little flutter in her chest.

"Of course," said Scáthach as she unbuttoned her blouse. "I conduct my audits down to the last line."

Medb couldn't help it. She laughed.

"It's a wonder you ever find time to terrify your staff," she smirked, pushing sweat-slicked bangs off her forehead. "With all that… reading."

Scáthach only smiled and kicked off her shoes. "It's a matter of priorities."

Then she unclasped her bra, and Medb's mouth positively watered. If Scáthach's breasts had tantalized her before, it was nothing compared to seeing them bared for her admiration. She couldn't wait to hold them, test their weight in her hands.

Luckily she didn't have long to wait. Scáthach undressed as efficiently as she seemingly did everything else. Soon she was gloriously nude, down to the neatly trimmed patch of maroon hair between her legs. All poise and control as she came back to Medb, creamy skin over toned muscles. _God_ , Medb wanted to run her tongue all over that skin.

Scáthach pounced, pinning Medb back on the table by her wrists. Medb rewarded her with a purr of approval before arching up to brush her lips against the pale skin of her neck. A string of kisses, then little bites to mark her rival, just as she herself had been claimed.

There were no words now, just breathless sighs as Scáthach settled herself on top again and intertwined their legs. She pressed a disarmingly gentle kiss on the corner of Medb's mouth, then braced herself so their cores rubbed together.

Medb's hips jerked as Scáthach rocked her own into her, hungry and demanding. The swirl of her lover's tongue over her tender mounds was joined by a scraping of teeth that had her squirming and moaning on the hard surface.

 _Fuck_ , that felt good. Good enough that she had to return the favour. It wasn't fair for Medb to be the only one feeling that good.

Smiling into the crook of Scáthach's neck, Medb slid her fingers down between their arcing bodies. Her lover's gasp when Medb stroked and rubbed her swollen clit was a thing of beauty, _absolutely adorable_. Medb promised herself she would let Scáthach fuck her into any standing object, as much as she wanted, so long as she could hear it again.

She rocked herself against Scáthach faster, seeking friction and an odd fleeting sense of connection, and gasped happily when the other responded in kind. Her whole body was tensing up, pleasure running through her veins like the finest mead, flushing her with warmth and curling her toes.

Heat pooled then ignited to set her limbs trembling. Medb cried out as she crested, waves of bliss coursing through her veins before she fell shuddering and panting in Scáthach's grasp. Drifting in the afterglow, she felt her lover's hips rock harder against her, then a whispering sigh of contentment in her ear.

Closing her eyes, Medb stretched herself comfortably out on the table, now sticky with sweat and other fluids. She wasn't going to worry about it now, not when she felt ridden so delightfully hard. Even better when Scáthach pulled her close again, settling her chin in the space between Medb's neck and shoulder.

She should really throw some barb the other woman's way, some petty bit of revenge in exchange for her losses. But it was hard to summon the spite when Scáthach's arms held her like this, locked down so tight she'd have trouble leaving even if she wanted to.

Medb was just running a finger along Scáthach's toned arm, about to suggest a third round, when a little beep sounded under their breaths. It might as well have been a gunshot for the way Scáthach abruptly disentangled herself and got to her feet. She paused only long enough to tuck a sweat-soaked strand of hair behind Medb's ear before picking up her smartphone.

"Oh, you can't be serious," grumbled Medb as she sat up in turn.

But Scáthach was already pulling on her underwear with clipped, efficient motions.

"That's all the time I had scheduled for this," she said steadily, as if she was discussing the weather instead of fucking _cockblocking_ Medb. "The Dadga Committee does not wait."

"Killjoy," muttered Medb, but without real heat. Her own schedule was packed for the rest of the day. It was a pity, when she had finally found someone who could keep up with her, but probably for the best.

 _Who knows how much more she could wrangle from you if this kept going_?

Forcing that thought away, Medb looked around to see where her panties had ended up. A card flicked in front of her. Frowning, she snatched it from Scáthach's grip.

One of the infuriating woman's business cards. But scrawled on the back was a different phone number, and — _Hotel Torchmarc, Suite 1501._

"We'll continue this negotiation later," said Scáthach as she picked up her briefcase. "Nine o' clock tonight. I trust you to be punctual."

Clicking her tongue, Medb turned the card over between her fingers. The _arrogance_ of the woman.

"Then I'll ask you to call your assis—" began Scáthach, then went wide-eyed as Medb grabbed her tie and pulled her down into a searing kiss.

Their lips moved almost violently against each other, their tongues dueling feverishly for supremacy. Eventually Medb's hands slid down to her rival's chest and pushed her away.

"There's your _Goodbye Kiss_ ," she sneered, cheeks flushed, before snatching up the folder and dropping it in Scáthach's hands. "Publish _that_ in your circular."

Turning away, she pushed her hair back over one shoulder and pushed the intercom button. "Ferdiad, please come fetch our guest."

Scáthach's fingers briefly brushed her lips, but she said nothing more. The door opened a minute later, barely enough time for Medb to finish pulling her clothes back on. The deep red of her assistant's face said they did nothing to hide her "just-fucked" flush, or the musk of sex permeating the air.

Medb merely waved a hand as Ferdiad saw the infuriating woman out. The man should really be getting used to his employer's fighting style by now. Maybe she should give him a hands-on demonstration when he came back up, and take care of that last lingering itch while she was at it.

The business card spun in her fingers. Medb looked at it and sighed.

Catching up on paperwork it was, then. She would show those idiot board members and shareholders just why Medb was the uncontested head of this corporation.

That it would leave her schedule clear for the evening was just a happy coincidence.

* * *

Medb's pen scratched over the prospectus so hard that it almost tore the sheet. Gritting her teeth, she forced her grip to relax and turned over the page, then sighed when she realized she still had twenty more to go.

 _No good_. She pushed it aside and reached for her coffee. _I can't fucking concentrate. Not when the bid might come in any moment_.

It had been more than two weeks since her session with Scáthach had spectacularly backfired. Medb was torn between choking down wounded pride and sighing dreamily. Neither would help much when Skye Enterprises' takeover bid arrived, poised to take advantage of every promise its President had wrung from Medb's trembling lips.

She grumbled and took a long sip from her cup. Too hot, but it helped temper her irritation.

Mind, she hadn't actually signed anything. There was nothing on paper to hold her to promises made in the heat of the moment. But words given behind closed doors mattered a lot in her circles, whatever the plebes believed.

That, and a vision of crimson eyes boring into her own…

Shivering, she placed the coffee down. No, she'd deal fairly with the wolf trap she'd stumbled into. Now if only the bid would come in, already! But no, two weeks in and not even a whisper of it, no matter how often she interrogated her agents. It was like the infuriating ( _and criminally attractive_ ) old hag wanted to make her sweat.

The intercom crackled. " _You have a visitor—"_

"Send them up," said Medb, and clicked it off. Whoever it was, she could really use a distraction right now. Ideally someone she could rip into, vent some pent-up frustration.

Not long after, Cú Chulainn sauntered into her office with barely a knock. Distantly Medb noted the pressed black suit and silver earrings, the sharp red eyes. They were entirely the wrong shade.

"Well?" she said, leaning back in her chair and fixing him with a baleful stare. "What does your mistress want?"

Smirking, Cú pulled a manilla envelope from his messenger bag and tossed it onto her desk. "Got some correspondence for ya."

Medb eyed its bulk suspiciously. "She couldn't have couriered it?"

"She wanted to make sure ya got it," drawled Cú and leaned up against her wall.

His casual manner didn't take away from the fact that whatever the envelope contained, Scáthach had seen fit to send her protégé to hand deliver it. It could only be one thing.

Thinking of the woman might have made Medb's toes curl in phantom pleasure and-yes, maybe made her heart flutter a bit more than she liked-but business was business.

Steeling herself, Medb calmly took up a knife—

"That's quite the letter opener you got there."

"I like my tools versatile."

—and deftly sliced the envelope open. Unconsciously holding her breath, she pulled out the document, punched and clipped for readability. Sitting back to read, she braced herself for the worst.

Only to rapidly leaf through the pages, disbelief furrowing her brow. Halfway through, she looked up and met Cú's amused smirk.

"Something ya don't understand?"

"Everything," said Medb as she smacked a hand against the document. "Why did she send me a _marriage contract!?"_

Ignoring the man's barked laughter, Medb flipped back to the front page and read through more carefully. Her mouth hung first in astonishment, then reluctant admiration as she considered the terms. Pre-nuptial conditions, divisions of property, contingencies and penalties…

"I don't understand," she frowned. "Marriage? But we've only fucked one… twice… okay, three times, if you count the morning quickie."

_And more words than Medb usually gave away, when she'd laid there warm and sticky in the afterglow._

"She's been keeping a file on you for a while," shrugged Cú. "I mean, that's what this whole business with the bid was about, wasn't it? Testing you out."

Pursing her lips, Medb glanced at the contract again. She had been married and divorced enough times to spot the smallest loopholes in such agreements. This one looked written to be nigh inescapable without complete financial ruin. Signing it meant she would be stuck for Scáthach for a long time.

On the other hand, it was equally binding the other way. And… Medb found the idea held some appeal. She thought of crimson eyes and a razor-sharp tongue and shivered. A _lot_ of appeal, actually.

"So what should I tell the Boss—" began Cú after a bit, only for Medb to hold up a hand to silence him. Reaching for her smartphone, she typed a message to the number written on a certain card.

" _Not bad, but we need to go over the terms. In great detail._ " Medb smirked as her fingers flew over the screen. " _I'll drop by Skye Enterprises - 6:00 pm?_."

She'd heard Scáthach's office had a _very_ nice desk, a big mahogany monster.

The response pinged not 15 seconds later.

" _It's a deal._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hostile Takeover Bid - A corporation wants to buy another company, but the target's board of directors won't cooperate (whether because they don't think the sale is in shareholders' best interests, or just because they want to keep hold of their jobs). Since the target's board won't play ball, the bidder instead tries to buy shares directly from shareholders to bypass the board entirely. If the bidder can get more than 50% of the target's shares, it can seize control and kick the board out. A hostile takeover bid usually involves putting out a public circular.
> 
> Defense Strategies - Also known as "shark repellent". Since the target's board doesn't want a hostile bid to succeed, there's all kinds of ways they can try to make things a living nightmare for the bidder. These include poison pills, golden parachutes, selling off crown jewels, and white knights.
> 
> Poison pill - Hostile bidders often acquire as many shares of the target as they can on the sly, since they have to pay more per share once the bid goes public. A poison pill punishes the bidder by letting other shareholders buy additional shares of the target at a huge discount, effectively diluting the value of the bidder's existing shares.
> 
> Golden parachute - a contract between the target company and its directors that promises them a huge payout if the target is acquired. Since the bidder doesn't want to be on the hook for what's effectively a massive severance package, this makes bidding less attractive.
> 
> White Knight - a friendly corporation that will buy the target firm's shares and hold them so the hostile bidder can't have them. The expectation is that the White Knight will sell the shares back at a later date, at a fair price.
> 
> Selling the Crown Jewels - the "crown jewels" of a corporation are its most valuable assets (patents, talented employees, whatever). Selling them off makes the target less attractive to the bidder.
> 
> Goodbye Kiss - the slang that kicked off this mess of a fanfic. Since most bidders are out to make a quick profit, a Goodbye Kiss is when the target's board buys back its shares from the bidder at a premium - basically a bribe to make the bidder go away.


End file.
